Five 0 we'll take from here
by loveRnB
Summary: summy inside a corss over with all my favour action scene from FIVE 0 and NICS Los Angeles RE-EDITED
1. Chapter 1

Crossover NICS LA and Hawaii five o, Stand an alone short story.

Summery: hand off a detainee from HPD to the FBI under watchful eyes of the Navy get out of control.

That brings Five-0 to clean up the FBI mass. This is Five-0 we take from here:

Hope you enjoy see if you can see which episode inspirited came from for each chapter? :P


	2. Chapter 2

Five o we take from here:

The scene starts with the two navy personals walking out of building towards navy car park where a van with two FBI agents was waiting for them to transfer of the prisoner. Two seals were walking the prisoner when a white SUV stopped in front of them. What appeared to be an argument between the officers and the driver ensued. The driver got out of the SUV and short one of the seals and got in to fight with other knocking young office to the ground. He then hit the driver repeatedly and the driver grabbed him and threw him to the ground. He jumped up and kicked him. The driver tumbled over. Young officer tried to run but the driver gave chase and grabbed him. Suddenly Officer toppled over, grabbing his chest as he fell to the ground. He had been stabbed. The driver threw him in the SUV and drove off with the young seal and prisoner. The van the waiting FBI agents followed the SUV but they didn't help the tow seals.

Cut to building in the big island where Commander White, Commander Gutches and Commander McGarrett are at preparing for night training with the seal teams. They are sitting at desk read flies on the training for that night and doing the paper work. They were interrupted by knock at the door by a Petty Officer 1st Class Mark Nelly. Commanders all looked up from the paper work.

McGarrett could tell by the young man face that was not good news he asked "what is it Petty Officer Nelly?"

PO Nelly was pal and voice was shake the PO haven't see combat said "they been shooting at prisoner transfer one seal was killed and other taken sir"

White asked "as NCIS been notified"

PO Nelly replied "yes sir, they plan lands within 1900 hours sir"

Gutches then asked "is scene secured?"

PO Nelly replied again "yes sir, Commander McGarrett team as scene secured sir."

White was the one who asked what they all want to know he asked "what been done to find the missing seal?"

PO Nelly told them "HPD were called in sir"

McGarrett said "Thank you Petty Officer Nelly keeps us informed as update comes" the little information did really give them much to go on.

PO Nelly said "yes sir"

McGarrett picked up his cell phone and called his Five 0 task force telling them to be on standby.

Gutches asked "you don't think NCIS can handle it?"

McGarrett said "I know Sam and his team can handle it but the Prisoner is one that is known to us a high rank Yakuza who been in bed with Wo-Fat he was meant to be turn over to the FBI today"

White asked "you think the FBI well take over the case from NCIS?"

McGarrett said "if that happens then I want Five 0 to be on standby, I am not about to let FBI cover up their mistake, if that happens then the missing seal in good as dead"

Gutches said "if he not already dead"

McGarrett said "we find him alive, he knows how to survive with the training he was give he get through it"

With that the three commanders when back to their paper work know that there was anything anyone of them could do for now.


	3. Chapter 3

Scene two

At the airstrip at Peal the NCIS jet lands and walking out was Callen followed by Hanna, Kensi and Deeks. Seen hummer with the with two naval officers wait for them Callen made line for the hummer.

Callen he said taken female officers hand and Shook it.

Female officer in Navy Intel uniform said "Lieutenant Rollins and this Lieutenant Jacks SEAL team 9"

Callen did the interdictions this Directive Deeks, Agent Blye and Agent Hanna

Jacks said "welcome to Hawaii"

Lt Rollins look up at Hanna smiled saying "Sam"

Hanna looked up from the file and smiled replied "Catherine"

Deeks who feel left out asked "you two know each other"

Hanna told him "yeah I service under her other half four tours"

Lt Jacks joked "you service under crazy Commander and live through it?"

Lt Rollins tells him "hey watch Sonny-Jim that crazy commander saved your sorry ass mid air"

Lt Jack smiled and said "yeah that he did but he also walked right in to trap without backup"

Lt Rollins laughed saying "ho shut up" she pushed him towards the diver door.

Sam laughed who know McGarrett will said "let me guess he was helping someone who he thought was friend?"

Catherine and Jacks nodded they heads.

Rollins said to Kensi "Welcome back Agent Blye"

Kensi was little chocked that someone other than her team and Joe and McGarrett known that she had been to Hawaii before but then she remember what Sam had just said about Rollins and she guess that McGarrett must have told her and so replied "thank you"

In the hummer NCIS team was notified about unknown undergoing at crime scene.

Rollins told them "Seal team 6 has scene secure they have orders not let the FBI in scene. Their commander is the only one that gives the order for them to stand down and said commander is on big Ireland and is not due back for two hours. HPD and five 0 are looking in to the missing seal. One last thing Commander don't know that the missing seal is one of his, if PO is not found in next two hours they going to be Hell on Hawaii and the like hood of the offenders walking in court will be zero.

NCIS look at one other they had lost one of their own and knew the feeling.

Callen said "if one of you were missing I want to know about right way"

Kensi ads "me too after Dom I don't think I could take it not know you know"

Rollins told Hanna "Sam the commander want you know when this case is over there a steak dinner with your name on it"

Sam laughs and says "I been wait five years for this meal and there good chance that he already know that the missing seal is one of his. If he is like he was back in Afghanistan when I serviced under him. He knows where every last one of members of his unit is and all of them by name and rank, if they have family especially if they have kids."

Income call from Lieutenant Kelly Five 0, Rollins answered the call and put it on speaker.

"Chin, you got the NCIS team Jacks and me" She side into the phone.

Chin told them "we got positive ID one of the drives, Jordon Jets FBI. The van was reported stolen by agent Mark Wills who was one of agent singed to pick up prisoner today five pm."

Rollins tells them "I got the call I am on leave with navy" she was they official Navy liaison which meant when she was on leave with the Navy she was on Five 0 time with full immunity and means just like other members of five 0 task force.

Other male voice would be heard he said "that great Ramboette so you're on five 0 time"

Rollins smile she really didn't think of herself and hot head gun ho but she could take care of herself if it called for she shake her head at Danny and replied "yes Danno I am"

Danny said "what have told you about that name honestly you been hang with McGarrett to long Ramboette, anyways stay that the scene if FBI take over then it ours and if Agent Jets show up bring him in"

Rollins said "well you Danny if you keep call me Ramboette then I am going to keep calling you Danno and anyways I have Gracie permission to do so Danny, hey listen Steve not due back for two hours find that missing seal before he gets back. The seal is one of his"

Danny when off "Ho that just great that all I need one livid super seal let just hope that he don't know that ok because I am not going to explain to the Governor where half the Oahu been blow sky high. His is your boyfriend you do the explain this time and Catherine…."

Female voice cut Danny off saying "guys I got something?"

Danny asked "what you got Kono?"

Kono said "HPD found the van half mill from docks I ran footage at the docks we found our missing seal he wounded but alive and so is Mr. Heather Norris and Loris meeting the HPD right now."

Chin said I call SWAT

Danny said let go

The phone was cut off.

Jacks said we are here, they have arrived at the parking lot he ads "we go on foot from here"

Rollins open cube-hold and took out gun and badge. They all get down walk towards the tree line where a Seal stop them.

Seal Steve 2CI said "your crime scene is three clicks that way Max and CIS team arrived an hour ago they wait on you so that they can remove the body. Jacks you have orders to go them and remember you don't stand down until Commander McGarrett gives the order if FBI manages to get pass us

The seal hand a gun and Jacks checked the rifle. The Seal smiled at NCIS the team knew who Sam was and they saw him as one of their own.

Other seal told them "benefit of have Navy Five 0 joined task force, after Commander McGarrett ordeal in North Korea the President, and the Secretary of Defense along with Secretary of the Navy made it happen all so the Commander or Five 0 can have the Navy backing if saturation like that come up again"

Sam look alarmed asked "Steve was in North Korea?"

Rollins told "yes I let Steve tell you story once this case over"

She turns to seal and add "Five 0 located the vehicles that involved in kidnapping they along SWAT are on root hopefully location where they keep the seal as we speak and the commanders are due back in two hours but Know Steve he will push for early arrival"

Jacks said "let move"

Jacks lead the way and followed NCIS along with Rollins and Deeks was watching her the way she held herself she was every forwards with Seal and like she know them and hung out with him in her spare time.


	4. Chapter 4

Scene three

As they came up on the crime scene they see Max the ME hovering over the body.

"Hay Max" Catherine said as she came up on him.

"Lieutenant" Max greeted her.

"What we got" she asked him

"One gun shoot to the heart, hit the artery the commander blood out. We have drops of blood which Fong is going to work on at the lab. There are tire tracks for USV and Ford van over there which CIS made case of both." Max said.

Sam asked "is that commander side arm"

Max handed him the gun and Sam looked at it then informed the others "Looks like commander got a shoot off and hit one of the suspects. Three rounds missing and recently fire and this gun been modified" Sam told them.

"We found three Mk 24 mod o pistol rounds shell-cases that matched the commander gun no bullets and one 9mm casing from a 45 colt" said one CIS.

"Three rounds were shoot that we know he hit one of suspects so where other two bullets?" Callen asked

"Most likely in our missing SUV or the Van" Kensi said.

"Or both" G said.

"Seal don't miss so whatever commander hit he meant to hit" Jackson said

"Hollow what this" Max said pulling out active tracker

Callen look at over Max shoulder.

"Tracker and it active, look like Commander tagged something" G said

Sam said "I bet this gun shoot small GPS cupules not the just Bullets"

Kensi said "so we looking for two GPS cupules or two Bullets I mean there was three case found so which is it and we know one is GPS"

Catherine said "guess we have find Agent Jet to found out"

Max handed it over to Callen and he handed it to Kensi tell her "Kensi take Deeks with you, find out who or what the commander tagged" Callen said.

"We are ready to transport the body to the ME lab" Max said.

"Aright Max if the FBI tries to take the body call me or Steve, remember Steve due back in just under two hours from the big Ireland" Catherine said to Max and anyone else who was listen.

Callen said "let head over to HQ and see what five 0 has so far". The seal teams looked at one other and slip in three teams without a word. Two when with the SCI team back to the lab and three when we Max while two head over to the HQ with the investigating team. The rest of the Seal team stayed at the crime scene until the last of SCI team had packed up and then head back to base to report to the commander.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene four

While other head over to HQ Kensi and Deeks follow the lead. Deeks drive through the street of Oahu to words Kuliouou an up class area of Oahu.

Kensi said "take the next right and slow down it is one of these houses on the right. This one with blood red rose trees out the front."

Deeks who was born in Hawaii noted "Blood red roses are strange for Hawaii I would have expected to see two or more Frangipani trees. Now what?" he asked his partner.

Kensi rolled her eye sometime work with Deeks was work with little kid she told him "now we sit on the house"

Kensi who was in to hot fast cars notes that cars and said "they got nice rides."

Kensi took photos of cars and the house and forward the photos to Sam's phone, who was on his way to HQ. After wards she makes a call to Callen

Kens call Callen and told him "I am send Sam photos, there to many cars for one house and garden say lot about the family that own it, they outsiders not local, I would be guessing but I would say English base on the design of the house and garden. The target or targets are inside unable to ID at this time look like the commander tagged people not motor vehicles"

Callen tells her "nice work ok Kensi sit on the house and I send you the finding hang tie"

Mean while when others were heading to HQ Five 0 and SWAT were preparing to breach house in Aina Haina. Duke, Chin, Danny and Kono were with the SWAT on the side of SWAT van.

Danny asked "what we got?" was running day to day thing in Five 0 while was way doing what he does best that is been Seal.

Duke said "five suspects armed in front room. One in upper front room which looks like is our missing Seal he the only one who not packing then we got one at the door and four more in the kitchen that I could see"

Chin told "laser microphone on line"

They listen for mint as the suspects talk. One of the them say "you killed a commander and took soldier not just any but navy seal" other one say "he died by morning, and we be long gone"

"You better hope so, the boss don't like loss ends" Asian voice said.

Danny said "we going breach and going to breach now, Chin and Kono take the back Duke and I will take the front alright we move now."

Danny and Chine threw a blinding gas can throw the windows. Bang, Bang both of them go off together. Danny and Duke and five SWATS charge through the front door. Duke hit one man out with his butt of his gun while others where over powered by SWAT guys. Danny made his way up the stairs.

Danny: five 0 drop your weapon

When the man turn his AK 9 at closed door with Danny shot the man's shooting hand coursing the man to drop the gun and Danny took him down and zip tied him.

Chin, Kono and four SWATS guys come throw the back door just as Danny and Duke took the front and every easily overpowered the men in the back of the house. Chin and Kono run up stairs with the paramedics to see what they could do help while SWATS round the suspects. They rushed the Navy Seal to Queen Hospital and Kono when with them.

Danny tells SWATS on the way out within ear shot of the suspects.

Danny said "take them to Five 0 headquarters Commander McGarrett wants to interrogate them himself since they kill one his man and took other at gun point"

Duke ads "they have to have death wish to kill one of McGarrett's men"

Chin shakes his head at the antics. Over the years that five have worked with SWATS Duke and Steve have become close colleagues friends even on some level. Chin knew that Steve viewed SWATS like extend part of Five 0.


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile in the Big Ireland the three Commanders were getting ready for head back to O'ahu where they were need the most. Steve, Joe and Wade ready to call it quits when Petty Officer Nelly appeared in the door way once more and Commander Wade turn to face him at once.

"What is it PO Nelly" Commander Wade asked.

"I have update for you Sir, Five 0 found missing Petty Officer he been take to Queen and Office Kalakaua is with him sir". He told Commanders.

Steve eyes shot up at this and asked "I am going need Sit-Rep PO"

"It is touch and go at this time Commander the Petty Officer is fighter however the doctors they don't give him a much of chance reason been Petty Officer loss a lot of blood and taken beating to his upper torso which result in burst rips and bruised face plus concussion he was unconscious on arrival at Queens Sir" PO told McGarrett he knew that the Seal was one of Commander McGarrett's men and he have heard what McGarrett dose to prep just to get them to talk.

Steve jaws locked together and his blue eyes turned COLD as ICE it was clear to Joe and Wade and they friend was try to keep it together even thro he was losing the battle. Steve run his hand over his face and took a deep breath in late it out slowly in the attempt to calm himself down as best he could under the circumstances he knew it was hopeless. Steve has always been emotional were his men who he consider has his family and in many ways they were closet thing he has for a family along with Five 0 and Catherine.

"Anything else" Joe asked

"No sir" PO Nelly said.

They three commanders were on they way back to O'ahu on C-130 heading to Pearl base.

Meanwhile back in O'ahu Chin and Danny entered their HQ to find Sam Hanna and Lt Rollins working on the smart-table when Catherine phone sound letting her know that she had message take a look at SMS she turn to this who just walked in with small smile say "Good work in finding PO just in time too. Steve heading back early he be here in half and hour." Catherine told everyone then adds "let hope that you found the PO in time and he get to go home to his family his own free will".

Danny smiled at this news he knew that he couldn't wait to see what Steve had planed for this offenders that were waiting to be interrogated in holding rooms.

"What going on here?" Danny asked

"Kensi and Deeks sitting on the house, it looks like the commander tagged people two and one or both could hold up in the house with English design. There are too many cars at this house so we running number-plates and found the own of the five of out of eight cars, the cars belong to Seal team that is deployed overseas. It turn out the seal team was on leave and have a BBQ at the Commander Egan house who wife is in England due to her mother illness. The other three cars are rentals, Callen checking with the rental companies now we should have some to go on when Steve get here hopefully." Catherine said.

"Kono with PO at Queens she keep us update with PO condition however the doctors say the chances are slim. The PO loss lot of blood let hope that we got to him in time course I really don't want to tell Steve that we lost the PO on top of commander who I understand is a friend of Steve" Chin said.

"Steve considers his Seal team his family and god help these men if the PO dies as well then there is anything or no-one that can help this men" Sam said

Just then Callen walk out of Steve office to the common area he was looking little pale and little shaken up from what he had just learned.

"G" Sam said

"Three men that rent these cars two of them are well known to us Sam. One of them is Arkady Kolcheck ex KGB the way he operate is to works his way in to organization and taken them down from the inside as long as the money good and he not alone Trent Kort is in on it too, he is CIA and he is a head hunter. He does what ever it takes to get the man he after that includes kill anyone who gets in his way. The lucky number three is they mark Tom Smith. I just got of the Phone with Eric he manage to found out that CIA believe that Tom his behind the Martin Mix assassination and that there are is join operation between KGB and CIA to take down Tom. The Operation started of in Russia where Martin Mix was killed during a peace gathering in Russia. Martin had strong following was the one sure shot they had to succeed with his peace agreement. Tom next target levels Hawaii tomorrow for Ireland and he has a large number of Navy personal around him here in Hawaii so the CIA thinks that Tom will likely to follow his target to Ireland. His target is one James O'Brian an Irish MP who was close family friend of Commander Egan."

"Ok late see what we can find out on Tom Smith finances" Sam asked.

Chin made call while they waited for information Chin asked "how is Tom Smith connected to this case?"

Danny said "I think I can help with that, I had Commander Egan credit card pull to get time line of his where about. He had dinner last night at the Hilton Village where Chin and I made stop at on our way here. Commander Egan had dinner with James O'Brian last night long with other Navy personal one Captain Amy Collins."

"Amy Collins, she transferred from NI to Navy air fleet back in 1999 she is one hell of pilot. Steve always requests her and her fleet when ever he and his team need a hot rapid exit" Catherine said.

Danny Look at her with question but it was Sam who answered for her.

"She has reputation for rigging her aircrafts in her fleet with extra goods" Sam added.

"Where can we find her" Callen asking

"Today her day off so you can find her a diamond head she is likely to be surfing there" Catherine said.

"Lets Go G" Sam said.

When Callen and Hanna arrived at the Beach it was easy to spot the Captain Amy Collins. She was wearing a one piece Navy swim suit and she was Standing next to Surfboard with unseal design there was black helicopter on the tail where the wing number should have been there was Navy logo in gold. There was kids all around her and other local man it look like they were give Surfing lessons to the kids.

"Captain Amy Collins" Callen asked

She looked up at them immediately she recognised Sam and gives him small smile.

"Give five mints Agent Hanna I been right with you?" she said

Sam nodded his head and she turn to the local man.

"Thank you for help out with the charity and on your day off too" Kawika said

"Any time Kawika" Amy said

"You got to go?" Kawika asked

"Yeah, sorry, I see you at Kamekona around five" Amy said

"Sure" Kawika said

She took her bag and her broad and turn to the two NCIS Agents. She signals them to follow her toward the parking lot.

"What you need to know gentlemen?" she asked

"This is my partner Agent Callen" Sam told her before jumping in to conversation.

"We are investigating Commander Egan murder, you had dinner with Commander and Irish MP James O'Brian" Callen said

"Yes, James had Intel tow things one is on the local gangs here in Hawaii and possible take over of Hawaii gangs by unknown Japanese Yakuza Head now that Hiro Noshimuri had disappeared believe dead. James believes that he is here in Hawaii and it planning taken over of Hawaii, LA and Texas. He as call on all the Yakuza to unit under him and he has a bounty on Wo-Fat 3.5 million bounty and before you get head of yourselves it not Hiro son Adam. Commander and I looked in to him and he and his hotel business is clean. The other part is what got Commander and my attention it was possible attack on unit state. Commander was going to meet with join chief of staff tomorrow on the mainland about the Intel that James had about attack on Unit State to see what action we should take?"

"What kinds of attack are we talk about here" Callen asked

"James was sure that IFB had a mole a Yakuza member with no tattoos or Identifiable marks working in the FIB. Egan meet up with McGarrett for an update on a temp replacement for the day. Commander also asked for one of my modified guns just for today. I don't know how James got the information. James hand over to the Commander a video and three audio tapes that Commander had to show the join chief of staffs tomorrow. You better find the evidences before the FIB do or there well be no way to stop the attack on unit state. I don't know what on these tapes only Commander Egan knows." Amy told them.

"Modified guns" Callen asked

"Mk 24 mod o pistol modified to shoot a bullets there little switch were the safe switch normally would have been. It gives you choice of shooting bullets or a small capsule with inbuilt small GPS. If the Commander hit someone with one of these capsules the wound would look like nothing more than an injection." Amy said.

"Seines when do you modified your firearms too" Sam asked

"Seines I lost a Blackhawk during mission I saw just how much ammunition a team goes through and still three men got away that night. Can you picture what it would do for mission if you could trail the men that got away before they have chance to inform the seniors. We would lose less men in mission don't you think" Amy asked.

"You are just as crazy as your father" Sam said

"I am going to the meeting tomorrow in Commander Stand I got to need these tapes. I understand that McGarrett as them for safe keeping" Amy said.

"Steve due back any mint I am sure he know the hand them over to you personal" Sam said

"If the rogue agent finds out that you will be going in Commander Egan stand you could be target" Callen said

"I be fine Agent Callen I am never along" Amy said and then her eyes scanned the parking lot. Only then Sam and Callen notes that they were been followed be six men. Sam recognized all six they were member of Amy fleet.

"They go where I go and I go where they go, we a family of highly trained operators and every one of us a Navy Brats" she said to small smile.

Sam nodded "you take care of yourselves and watch your six" he added.

"Always do" Amy said

Sam and Callen headed Back to HQ armed with the information of panning attack on the unit states and Yakuza involvement.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam and G was on there way to the HQ when Callen got a text say to head over to the house to meet up with Kensi and Deeks and the Five 0 where on root that they had shooting at the house Kensi and Deeks are moving in on it could do with back up. When Sam and Callen got there Deeks and Kensi had the house secure but the suspect had got way in black 1998 Duke Motorcycle no palest.

Both Arkady Kolcheck and Trent Kort were shot they both were on there way to Queens. Kensi held up a blackberry saying "He dropped this in to the pool on his way out of here".

"Arkady said to give this to you Callen" Kensi said handing over a card to Callen was cut but right threw.

"It means anything you G" Sam asked

"Queen of Hearts cut the heart it and number 50 mean that Arkady was working other case with in this case and I am will to get guess that it was that panning attack that captain told us about is on Hawaii that he was working while Trent working the getting Tom" G said.

Chin and Sam when over the Tom Car taking it part. Right there in drive way. They did not find anything no C4, no boom, no fingerprints, not even hair sample, no DNA to be found anyway in the car.

"This guy know how to cover his tracks, how is this even possible?" Danny said

"There only few customs fit Bike on the island" Chin said and the add "let go Danny"

Before they left a SUV pulled up and out jumped four suites. One female and three male FBI agents walked out flashing the badge when they hit what could be call a stone wall of navy Seals. Sam crossed his arms and watched the FBI agent try to reason with six foot three Navy Seal who has build like tank. Everyone looked at the scene that was unfolding in front of them. Seal Team 6 who lost one of their own while other one was fighting for his life at Queen was not in mood for any kinds of game. If push comes to shave the Seal would not hesitate to shoot the agent between the eyes.

Sam gave Callen a look and that said go talk to them let them know that it was they crime scene. Before the Seal killed one or all the agents and seem to threw they weight round where it was not well come.

"Gentlemen it seem that you took wrong turn some were long this road" Callen said

"Who are you" one of the agents asked

"This is sealed crime scene you step beck over the yellow tape" Callen said

"This crime scene is FBI matter now if you all do not clear out of here I locked you all up for interfering with federal investigation." He said

"You really want to do this now right here" Callen asked

"Are you going to get your men out of here" Agent asked.

"the Seals are not my men there only take order from the commander and they order is to not lat you threw and believe me I been working with ex Seal for last five years they do not back down for anyone a specially this seal team, Seal team 6 you must have see the news about how they got Ben La Din" Callen said

Two of the FBI agents look at one other and Callen saw fear in they eyes. Callen assume one was Agent Jet but Callen was sure that both were involved some how.

All the augment between the FBI and Callen stopped when they all spotted a Navy Chopper head toward them. It hovered about four maters up above the roof line in the front garden of the house a rope was threw out of the open door and Steve slide down the rope. His gun and badge lashed to his wist he was waring his Navy green war Uniform. Once on the grounds Steve waved the chopper on.

Coming up on the group that was standing of to side watching the Agent Callen and FBI Agents which Steve could tell the group found hilarious to point. He notes that his Five 0 team was there watching disagreement long with his girlfriend and one other stood out was his oldest friend Chief Hanna and standing next to him he notes was one of Sam team meets that he had met through Joe early that year.

"Chief" Steve called out to Sam as he approached the group from behind.

The group turn to see Steve Sam smile reached his hand out give Steve one hand hug.

"Commander, it been while old friend" Sam said

"That it has, Agent Blye" Steve nodded his head her way and she return his greeting in kind.

"Boss" Kono greeted Steve

"If you here Kono who is with my Seal at the Hospital?" Steve asked

"Jacks and two other Seals from Seal team 9" Kono replied

Steve was standing partially in front of Catherine with her right side of the body directly behind Steve left side and he was holding her hand in his out of sight of the others. He gave a hand light squeeze before letting go while he nodded his head at Kono answer and then he turns his attention back on to the hold group. Sam introduced Det Deeks to Steve.

"Steve this Det Martin Deeks, Deeks this my Commanding Office when I was in the Seals Lieutenant Commander Steven J McGarrett" Sam Said then turn that to the tow agent that were butting heads Sam added "and that is my partner Agent G Callen".

"Ok let put Stop to this before my team shoots one or all them. Sam book the FBI agent with Commander Egan murder" Steve said

When he looked up at this agent he could not believe his eyes when he stopped agent Art Newman. A plan formed in his head to put every one of Seal on guard or it may even push the last buttons coursing them to shoot the agents but not to kill them.

Devilish smile appeared on Steve face and it scared everyone in they little group.

"Why are you smiling" Danny asked

"Chin you see who I see" he asked

Chin looked up at the group of Agents and notes the Art Newman and smiled.

"Now you smile too Chin" Danny add

"Sam you remember Vietnam" Steve asked

Which coursed Sam to smiled and even Kono was smiling it made Danny nerves.

"Everybody is smiling now" Danny said

"So you can smile too" Sam told him

"I smile when I am happy this dose not makes me happy it makes me nerves" Danny told him

"So give me your nerves smile" Sam said

Danny gives him something that looked like half shaky smirk.

"How is that" he asked

"That better" Sam told him

The group made their way over to the agents and Sam put hand on Callen shoulder and he stop talk and looked up at Sam.

"Clear out of this crime scene this now FBI case" FBI agent barked at them.

"Is that right" Steve said turn to the agent in charge his tone of voice put the seals on their guard.

"That right" he replied

"And you are" Steve asked not show any respect to ward the FBI Agents when the Agent held his ID out Steve took it and looked at the name.

"Agent Mark Wills, you reported the van missing this morning" Steve asked

"Yes I did" he replied

"When I got out to the parking lot to get breakfast this morning the van was missing" he said

"Steve pulled out his phone and showed a photo of van to agent and asked him "Is this the said Van Agent Wills".

"Yes it is where you found it" he asked

"HPD found at the Docs this morning there was blood on drive side of the door that Lab is running DNA as we speak will the be Match to you Agent Newman after all we know that you have weakens for money. So tell how mach is it this time" Steve said glaring at the said agent.

Steve stepped forward to wards him when he wound on hand of the other Agent left forearm got his attention. He grabbed the agents arm and shows the other the wound.

"That every interesting wound you got there" Steve said He held the agent arm fastens in his hand.

"It was injection at the doctors last night" He said try to keep his voice even.

"Really" Steve said take out a small devices and ran it over the wound and it beeped.

"Look like Commander Egan tagged you and he did not have any time to activate it before he blood out. You sat in your van and watch it all happen agent Jet we have the hold thing on video and agent Wills this my crime scene now Five O governor's task force will take it from here" Steve said

"Book 'me Danno" Steve said

"With what?" he asked

"Accessary to murder of Commander Egan, Kidnapping and will fully injuring PO Mils for now and treason against Unit State we start of this ones I sure that I can think for few more on our way to HQ" Steve said then he add "on second thought Sam you book 'me under NCSI so Agent Newman will face court this time military court" Steve smiled at the Agent Newman.


	8. Chapter 8

Steve turned to face Danny as they got out of there transport and he smile at Danny. His eyes were wild, he smile was terrifying and his looked Danny died in his the eyes.

"That free pass, I am cashing it in" Steve tells him.

Sam looked at Danny with one eyes rise.

"No no the free pass was cash in when you were run over by car and you jump off the roof of Hilton Village after suspect" Danny said

"No, no that don't count I was trying to stop a man from jumping to death" Steve said

Steve was hit on his upper arm and he look at his girlfriend who look like mad cow. Steve was going have to smooth thing over with Catherine at the end of day. Steve give her his most charming smile that smile he know that always make her weak in keens and Steve turn to face Danny again.

"I knew this was coming the mint Catherine said the seals were yours. I can't talk you out of it can I?" Danny asked

Steve looked at him like he was crazy asking silent question that both know the answer to.

"No shark cages and no hanging them off the roof by their legs" Danny said

"No Shark cages and no hanging by the legs of the roof. I got something else in mind for them" Steve said

"Ho no, not electric-eels, last time they pass out from the shock and it took us three months get anything out of them when it should have taken week or two." Sam said.

"No, no electric-eels we don't have time for that" Steve said.

"What do you have in mind Commander?" Catherine asked

"Something just has painful as the eels but this Sea creature only grow to 30 cm long has little teeth which has a big bite" Steve said

Catherine look at him and it hit her he had said this precise words to her on one of their dates when he took her to the aquarium in New York.

"Danny right you are you out your mind I don't want to know who or what gave you this crazy idea" Catherine

"Paul did acutely" Steve said smile at her.

"He been hanging out with you too long, I should have him court martial for put ideas in your head" Catherine said.

Steve laughed long with Sam they both know that Catherine did not have legal leg to stand on not that she would have her own brother court martial in the first place.

"You would not been laughing if you new what he has planed Sam" Danny and Catherine both said together.

"Boss what is that you plan for these men?" Kono asked her boss.

"I got one word for you piranhas" Steve said smiling.

"You plan on setting piranhas loss on FBI agents, are you out of your mind" Danny asked

"Newman got way with killing follow agent and wife of New York Detective when he attempts to have the Detective's hold family killed and almost succussed too. He not going get off this time Danny" Steve told. He voice was dangerously low and calm which did not sit will with anyone of them.

Chin hand was on glass door when he stopped and turns to the group.

"you would think that he would have learned his lesson the first time around and not to step foot in Hawaii again after his little run in with Steve at the hospital last time" Chin said

"Do I even want to know what you did to agent Newman the first time around" Danny ask and then he took it back by add "you know what on second thought I don't want to know"

"Some people never learn in there life time and keep do the same old mistakes again and again" Callen said

The group had made they were in to the HQ common area where Commanders Joe and Wade was wait for them with ten buckets with each one housing a piranha inside. Joe was having little words with Deeks which Danny managed to catch the last part of.

"… Little word of advice Detective keep way from Lieutenant Rollins unless you want to have trip to the ER" Joe told Deeks on his way out of room one.

The leader of the kidnapers and two agents were in room one with Deeks watching them. While the others man where divided in three rooms Kensi watching over room two and Duke from HPD watching room three and the last room was Chief of detective himself was watching over room four.

"Stick around Detective you will get to see how interrogation done here in Hawaii, Hawaii five 0 style" HPD officer said on her way out. She had to smile when her partner add "Yeah you may learn a thing or tow" then looked at one other and together said "or maybe not" the two of them laughed on they were out.

Steve shakes his head at the tow office but he did not say anything to the two HPD officers. He looked at Deeks "You hit on office Marko didn't you? She comes from an every large family, an every large family of cops. Two of her cousins are on my task force and one of them keeps double barrel shoot gun always with him not to mention both of them have Immunity and Means in the state of Hawaii" he told Deeks on his way in to the room but the fact remains that Deeks reminds Steve of Danny to point.

Sam just gave Deeks hard time sometimes and in the begging he did not want to accept him into the team. Now he was warming up to Deeks he find that the team was far to quiet and dull without him in the mix but that dose not mean that Sam did not get kick out of picking on. Deeks reaction to the situation was too hilarious not to watch he was like little girl at times.

Steve said "Danny take Callen see what you can find out from others. Get Kono and Kensi to see to one of the rooms too. Chin, Duke and Joe can take the last room. See if you can get time, date and place for this attack Commander Egan was looking in to."

Steve put the bucket down and looks at the agents and kidnapper. His eyes were cold as ice his body language yelled I am going to kill you. The three men were sitting on the chairs with their hands handcuffed behind they back threw the bar of the chair which was not the most comfortable position for them to be in.

"Gentlemen this is how this session is going to work? I am going ask the questions and you going to give me answers. If one of you lie to me or the three of you do not answer the question then it will get every painful for all three of you. The extend I go to get the job done is entirely up to you" Steve told them

Steve then looking each one of the offenders in the eye and he could see the concern written all over Agent Newman face. However the other two don't look moved but the Kidnapper's eyes show different story to his body which was stiff as surfboard.

"I have here Four buckets of water and in this four bucket I have four every famished piranhas. Detective Deeks please remove one shoe of the each of the scandalous" Steve said.

Deeks did want he was told the truth was Commander was terrifying him. Deeks did not really want to be in the same room as him.

Steve put Agent Jet bear foot in to one of the bucket with cold water and then secured the bucket so that it did not tip over. He took his time and pain in putting Agent Newman bear foot in to cold water and secured the bucket just has he had done with the first one. Then it was the kidnapper turn. He was the one the one that had killed Commander Egan and stabbed Petty Officer before take him. Steve took his time with this one he gabbed the man leg in vice like grip make sure to hurt the man. Steve looked the man in the eyes and gave him little smile when he note the man eyes were little watery. Place the man bear foot in to ice cold water which as melted some what over the last hour and half. He secured the bucket and made sure the man would not pull his leg out. Steve then walked over to the four bucket which housed the piranhas suing vice with long handle. He picked up one of the piranhas and held in up over the Green bucket which house kidnappers foot.

Deeks eye widen they looked as if they would pop out. He looked over that Sam he could not believe that Commander would go to this means and get way with these actions. Sam did not make move to stop the Commander and Deeks open his month and the shut it again like fish out of water gasping for air.

"You can't do this I sue you" the man yelled at Steve in panic he try to pull his leg out of the bucket.

"Ho but I can and I will, you see I have Immunity and Means to get the job done and no red tape" Steve said.

Steve looked right in to the man eyes and he put the piranha in to the bucket.

"That for Commander and the Petty Officer you had better pray that he makes if he dies then I am going to let that piranha have you hold foot for lunch. That right you jackleg, the Petty Officer was hand picked by me for my team. I promise his family that I would make the Jackass responsible pay and I always, always keep my promisers." Steve said

"Ho shit that hurt, it bit me get it out get it out" the man yelled.

"Let the fun begin" Steve said

"Give me location of attack?" Steve asked

"Any takes umm" Sam asked the three man

"Ok then" Steve took hold of the vice handle again. But this time before he could make it to the big bucket Agent Newman yell at his follow agent to answer.

Agent Jet said in mouse like voice "HDP and I don't know when or how. All I know is that it as to do with HPD that all know I swear"

"Who is behind this and how do you get contact with them" Steve asked

"Come, come gentlemen one of you know the answer don't make me get up again if I have get up I put two not just one" Steve said

"I don't know any name but don't even know if woman or man the voice sound like Dark Vader and we don't call him, he calls us" Kidnapper said

Steve said "you get that" and Catherine voice come in to Sam and Steve ear say that she was on it.

They did not get anything else out of anyone them and Steve the legs of the tow agents. The kidnapper yelled again and again as the piranha bite him again and again. When Steve finely removed the piranha from the green bucket back in to the big bucket with others three the water in the green bucket was bloody.


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine was at the smart table with the phone that Steve had taken from the Kidnapper. She was going over the call logs doing number but she hit dead end when the phone turn out to be a burner phone.

"Yah" she yell closed her eyes counting to ten in her head to keep herself from shooting the smart table in irritation.

She left tow hands wrap around her from behind and Steve voice whispers in her ear "It ok, we get them" and it followed by soft kiss on her forehead.

"That number is a burner phone" she tell him

"Let's get the alert out to HPD" Steve told her

Just has Catherine been done with the call Steve cell start to ring and it was HPD dispatched.

"McGarrett" Steve answered and other all stood around him listen.

"We on our way" he said and hang up.

On the way Steve fill them in on what was going on.

"HPD dispatched got call from chief of police asked about 134 called he got to his cell. He asked where the officers were. When car was send to the address they found his body 10 mints ago" Steve told them.

"What the chief of police doing out in crime scene?" Kensi asked

"Chief always goes to crime scene when the victim is officer" Kono said

"134 is cord for Office down" Chin told them

At the scene five 0 and NICS walked up to the body where Max was waiting for them.

"Chief was tough man it took few rounds to take him down" Max told them

Sam and Steve keened down next to the body.

"That odd" Sam said

"What odd" Danny asked

"Two of these wounds have power burns" Sam said

"Every good Agent Hanna you right and from the bullet hold I would say it small Calabar hand gun" Max said.

"And the third wound was from long distant I would say around ten feet or less" Sam said

"This is not how man who lived threw dissert-storm should go out" Steve said

"Chief was military?" Sam asked

"He service with my father, he was ex Seal, he got out 15 years ago and join the Police force after his minatory discharge he was appointer Chief of police early this year by new governor" Steve said

"Let me guess the only thing the new governor got right so far" Sam asked know the stories about the governor threw some of Sam old seal buddies manly Catherine.

Steve smile at him, Sam who had service under him knew him so well.

"Chief was no nosings kind of guy by the book officer" one officer said

"Yeah, which is one of the resins why Steve likes him as man and as officer of the law" Sam told the officer then he adds "take his team, Kelly is by the book while Williams is also by the book but little hot head and fresh to the Island. Then there is Kono, Steve may have had his reservation about her when they first meet but she show him that she can handle herself in hard situation and put his doubt to rest that first case they worked together. Then there is Lt Rollins She was picked by the navy but that dose not bother him as he know that she is a capable of keeping him inline just has she has done when they worked any missions together in the navy and then there is the ME, Steve respects him for his elegancies. Steve would take a bullet for anyone of them and they would do the same for him they are more them a team, more than just co-worker they are a family just like a seal team would have been." It gave the young officer something to think on.

Deeks who heard Sam words look at the Five 0 and he noted that the member of the Five 0 did not communication by speak but they seem to know what one other is think and move around each other effortlessness as if they have been working together for years. He also noted that Steve don't always call them by they names or rank. Lt Rollins he call her Cath or Cat when it is only the team. Lt Kelly he calls Chin all the time. Kono is call Kono or rookie by the hold team then there is commander partner who he calls D or Danny even Danno sometimes and always introduces them all formally suing they rank which show respect he has for them. Kono call Steve boss while her cousin calls Steve by his name or boss and Danny call him lots of names from Steve, Steven to animal and every other name when he dose something out outrages like brother try to keep him inline.

"A Commander officer, A Petty Office now a ex Seal who happen to be chief of Police this suspect is get on my last nerve" Steve said told Danny he only nodded his head.

HPD knew that Five 0 would sue there Immunity and Means to max when he come to hunting down Chief's Killer and there was not one HPD officer that would stop Steve from Shooting the Chief Killer and suing him for Shark bait.

"What do you have there" Danny asked Steve who had seen Steve picked up shell casing.

"9mm" Steve tells him and Sam pick up the chief gun and hands it to Steve. Who look at it and tell them that "round missing".

"He got shoot off" Chin say while Steve hands the gun and the shell casing to the CIS who bagged and tagged it.

"Good for him" Danny said

No one notes that Max was follow blood retail "yeah guy down here" as max turn to face what he thought was other victim he get shoot in the abdomen.

"Max" they all yell when Five 0 and NCIS go after the shooter towards where Max when down.

"Joe" Steve said

"I got him go, go" Joe said told the others. Kono stop at and call for ambulance.

Steve took lead, and when towards the door where the shooter had run threw toward were the police cars were parked.

"Danny" Steve call out has he pull out his gun and with his team take the lead and NICS right behind them.

Steve, Danny, Sam and Callen shoot at the police car that was taken by the suspect. They take out both the tail light of the car and Kono joined in pursue and now there were Five 0, NICS and three police cruisers after the suspect. Danny calls it in to the dispatch "This is William Five 0 call in a 120 white police cruiser 227 head down Polly HWY from school end, repeat 227".

Steve had NICS and Five 0 on communication line he asked them as he speeds after suspect.

"Tell me who kills a police officer and stick around wait to other police officers to show up" Steve asked

"I don't know I be sure to ask when we chat him. Better question is why he head to police station?" Danny asked

"Really" Steve and Sam said together.

They pull in to the undergrounding were the car parking for the cruisers were allocated. When NICS and Five 0 jump out of the car and start to search for the suspect they all heard a door close.

"Stairway" Chin says and they all move towards it slow, carefully making the groups make they way up. They enter the Police Headquarters and Steve jump on the table.

"Everyone listen up, we lost Chief Baker today and his killer is in this building. Lock this place down no one gets in or out" Steve said to all.

"Yeah I got him, he is in basement" Danny said as he follows the image of the killer on the security camera.

NICS and Five 0 go after the Max's shooter.

"I tell you what I going to do when we catch him I going to put him on America Dumbest Criminals" Danny said which gets little smile from the others.

Eight of them took eight different corridors and Steve want toward the records when he came across young a woman who was sitting on floor in the corridor.

"Are you ok?" Steve asked the young woman

"Yeah, yeah some guy steam roll me" she tell him

"What did he look like" Steve asked her

"5'4 slim black hoddie" she told him

"Which way did he go" he asked

"He was heading to record room" she said

"You going to be ok to get out of here" he asked her

"Yes" she replied

When the eight of them meet up again where the eight corridors meet.

"Did you find him?" Steve asked

Just then Steve phone start to ring he look at the ID and answered the phone put it on speakerphone.

"Joe" Steve says

"Max is stable for now listen Steve Max said something that you need to know. He said the shooter was woman 5'4 slim long brown hair" Joe told him

"What is it?" Danny and Sam asked together

"I saw her" Steve say and pulling his gun out as he made his way toward where he saw her last and the others followed him for back up Sam was right behind him when he turn the corner but the girl was gone.

"She was right here, she said she was storm walled, she looked me right in the eyes" Steve said

Sam could tell that Steve was on the edge that he was about to shoot someone or something he may seem calm on the outside anyone who did not know him well couldn't never tell when he was about to loss it but Sam who had worked more mission than he could count on his fingers with Steve knew the man to well.

Kono walked head toward a storeroom where the boiler was located.

"Yeah boss, recognize this? The hoddie our shooter was wearing" she held it up by her gun for them to see.

When the other joined her Steve noted the door and signal to the others and the eight of them move in. clearing the room from front to the back when Danny pick up on the unseal small.

"You smell that?" Danny asked

Steve follows the gas smell to the far back and notes that gas pipe had been broken.

"Out, out get everybody out now" Steve yells at them.

Just has the last of the officers were run out of the Police HQ the building blows up send the exiting officers flying in the air. Chin get threw against the car and hits his head on the ground. Some officers end up with hurt bad and they are taken to the Amy hospital.

Steve gives HPD sketch-arties all the detail of the woman.

"Shoulder length straight hair, yeah little more on this side. That good get that out would you" Steve tell him.

Five 0 and NICS head back to the palace and Chin is there with dressing on his head wound.

"I ran her threw the database and got a hit with HPD. She looks pretty good for dead girl" Chin said

"She was every much alive when I talked to her" Steve said

"The file say that she and her partner was killing in car pursue when the car over turn caught on fire" Kensi read out.

"What about autopsies?" Kensi asked

"The autopsies was forgone due to the body condition they only got dental match on Mr Jackson" Callen said

"Chief Baker and our favourite dirty cop was officer in charge of the investigation" Kono said

"Chin pull the case file on Frank and see if there other concoctions that we missed. Danny you take this meeting with governor and Kono you should go with him" Steve said

Callen said "Kensi and Deeks follow up at the hospital see what you can get out of both of them"

He turns to the Steve and said "Sam and I join you"

"Works for me" Steve said

Steve took Chin's jeep to question Frank about the shooting of Chief and how the girl he said had die in car pursue could be alive.

Once the three of them had been was face to face with dirty cop.

"I wish that you were soldier then it would be justified in shooting you for betraying the country" Steve first start of with fighting words set the tone for this questioning highly hostile level.

"Must be nice to hind behind you Immunity and Means and not to worry about policy and procedures" Frank said

"I may have unusual methods of questioning the suspect Frank but I always get guilty verdict not one our cases ever had been threw out on tacticity can you say the same Frank" Steve asked

"My career was over when I want down for what someone else did and Chin got his badge back thanks to you. He knew who took the money and didn't say anything about" Frank said

"So this about me pick Chin over you that why the chief is dead" Steve said then he grabbed Frank by his shirt and pulled him up to his feet and "he was good man, a navy man and you know what Frank" Steve said pushing him down to floor.

"You are doing life and now you looking at federal charges for your hand in chief murder. These are Federal agent they will have some questions to ask you Frank really soon" Steve said he got little kick out scaring the ex-police officer.

"like he said I am doing life, you can't do anything to me" Frank asked and smile at Steve and adds "how dose it feel to know that I get way with killing one of your friends and the Chief you have no evidence that I was behind it".

Steve said "we find her and when we do she give you up, they always give there partner up when I get threw with them or I just shoot her and with you at the Rock it would be justicies"

"We be see you really soon" Sam said with little smile that put the fear of god in to suspects.

On the way back Steve got other call from Joe Max was weak and doing well. Joe had additional information on the shooter. So with this new information Steve called the others at the HQ.

"Joe call he said that max said that the shooter was wounded so the shooter would need medical attention sees what medical facility in around Police station" Steve asked

"There is free clinic on Broadway" Kono said

"No she would know that clinic as to reported a gun shoot wound" Steve said

"We got other option a veterinarian corner of Polly HWY and school place" Chin said

"Send me address and meet us there" Steve said


	10. Chapter 10

In the parking lot at the veterinarians Kono try to call and got on answer. She made her way to the group.

"No answer and they are meant to be open" Kono said

"Sam and I take point let go" Steve said

When shoots were fired they took cover and they made their way towards the front door. Chin was first at the door and when he tested it with his shoot gun it was locked.

"Locked" Chin tells them

"Blow it" Steve tells him

Chin shoots the lock off.

"You got point Chin" Steve told him

The eight of them work they way threw the front door the suspect is help up in the back room. Kensi check to see if the assistant is alive.

"She gone" she tells them

More gun fire from back room come and them and the group return fire.

"Kensi you got point" Steve said and move behind her which irritated Deeks little.

When Kensi moved in the suspect fire at her only Steve to fast for her he said "look out" and push Kensi out in threw door to the room on the side take the fire to his back.

"Steve" there is cry of Steve from everyone.

"I am ok, vest works" Steve said

Danny and Chin had made their way over to room to see if he really ok and that look that scared them came over Steve's face.

"Please don't do anything stupid" Danny say to him

When Steve stood up Danny adds "I did say please"

Sam gives hm small nodded that Deeks would have missed if he had not been look at Sam.

Steve get the office wheeled chair pushed it in to the back room and when the suspect fire at the chair Steve dived in to the room and shoot the suspect in chest two times and she fall on the ground die.

"That for the Chief" Steve said.

Steve goes with Sam and Callen to go see Frank leaving the crime scene to others.

"Hallow Frank, bet you did not expect us so soon did you" Steve said

Steve turn to the Sam and then back to Frank and said "you remember the agents do you Frank"

Sam dials that number that they got from the kidnappers and phone start to ring inside cell. Callen find hidden phone and answer it and put it on speaker.

Sam said "you under arrest for the murder of Commander Eden, the tempted murder and Kidnapping of Petty Officer Martin"

"Stand up and turn around" Callen said

Steve said "like I said Frank we found her and you know what she had this one her" pulling out burner phone and called the last number that was called and phone that Callen has in his hand start to the ring.

"You under arrest for the murder of Chief Mark Baker on top of the others like terrorise attack on the state of Hawaii" Callen said.

"What? How?" Frank asked them.

"You will see inside of court room this time Frank a military court room where you will be found guilty of all charges" Steve said with pleasing voice.

Frank paled and blank out his plan to get Kono and HPD had back fire on him because of personal vendetta.

At the end the two teams had a BBQ at Steve place where Sam pulled Steve side and asked him what he was doing in North Koura? Steve told them about North Koura and how he was in Japan where is got Wo Fat.

Steve handed bloody steak on plant to Sam and said "here the Steak dinner I own you"

The two teams had great night before NICS had to leave in the morning with their suspect back to the mainland for His military trial.

The end


End file.
